


Selfishness

by theinklingsoftime



Series: Inkling's Pidge Ship Week Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Pidge Ship Week 2017, at the end, darker than usual, how you look at it, pidgance, plance, siren au, there's some implications but no explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: The night is cold.





	Selfishness

_he has no memory of his former life_

_he assumes it was for the best_

* * *

_he swims aimlessly around_

_at night he is strengthened by the moon’s glow_

_at dawn he sinks into the deeps and tries to sleep_

_it never works_

* * *

_one day he sees her_

_alone on a tiny skiff_

_hair blown this way and that, strands sticking to her face as she is pelted by sheets of water_

_she screams names into the wind, cursing the skies_

_and then the clouds take what they are owed_

_and she is swallowed whole by the sea_

* * *

_he swims slowly toward her corpse_

_and_

_he finds he feels warm inside_

_warmer than he has in a century_

_and_

_he leans in and presses his lips to hers_

* * *

She feels so cold.

* * *

_he tastes for the first time in a century_

_and he suddenly wraps his arms around her waist and drags her_

_down, down, down_

_into the depths_

_and_

* * *

She wakes.

* * *

_he kisses her, runs his fingers through her hair, caresses her face_

_and promises that she is his forever_

_and she stares at him with large, golden eyes_

_and he feels so, so warm_

* * *

_he teaches her to swim with him at night_

_and he sees her flowing locks and eyes like jewels_

_and kisses her_

_and tells her she is his forever_

* * *

_he cannot give her a tail like his_

_but she is still so beautiful to him_

_pale white, shining in the light of the full moon_

_blue, like the depths of the sea_

_intertwined_

* * *

_but one day_

_a stormy day_

_he finds her gone from the bed he has made her_

_he searches frantically through the sea_

_she is nowhere_

_and then_

_as he swims in the shallow waters_

_he finds her lying prone on the sandy bottom, legs tangled in a net, eyes closed_

_(he can hear someone calling a name, but he ignores it)_

_“i wanted to go there.” she says weakly, eyes fluttering closed_

_her outstretched arm points to the way of the land_

_and he sweeps her into his arms and dives_

_down, down, down_

_into the depths_

* * *

_he wonders_

_sometimes_

_if she loves him_

* * *

_he will sometimes find her watching the land_

_when he asks her what she is looking for_

_she answers_

_“i cannot remember.”  
_

* * *

_he feels guilty_

* * *

_one night, he takes her by the hand and leads her to the edge of the water_

_“it’s time for you to go home.”  
_

_and he imagines tears on her cheeks_

_and her begging him to let her stay_

_and his heart sinks when she does not_

_and he kisses her one last time_

_and tells her_

_she will be his forever_

_and let’s her go_

* * *

She finds herself lying on the shore.

There is a pounding in her head, and as she struggles to sit up-

“Katie!” Someone yells, and there’s a pounding of footsteps and she feels someone on top of her.

“You’re alive.” The person breathes, and she is met by violet eyes.

“Who are you?” She whispers, but….there’s something so familiar.

There’s a flash of pain in his eyes. “Y-you’re hurt.” The boy in front of her struggles to his feet, and pulls her into his arms.

“Come on, I’ll get you to the house.”

And as she leans into his chest, she feels…..warmer than she has in a century.

* * *

_no one notices the eyes seemingly melting into the water following the two figures as they become smaller in the distance_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out @theinklingsoftime. Sorry for the angst.


End file.
